Many types of energy storage devices need to work in cooperation with a clutch mechanism, in order to accumulate energy and release energy when required. These energy storage devices may for example rely on springs to accumulate potential energy, and when accumulation of energy is complete, a clutch mechanism can be put into an unlocked state to release energy.
Many existing gas insulated circuit breakers for high voltage power transmission employ an energy storage device and a clutch mechanism cooperating therewith; when in a locked state, the clutch mechanism enables the energy storage device to accumulate and store energy. When the clutch mechanism is in an unlocked state, a motive power device separates mechanically from the energy storage device, thereby allowing the energy accumulated in the energy storage device to be released, so that the potential energy stored in the energy storage device is converted to kinetic energy, to drive an actuating mechanism in the gas insulated circuit breaker to open or close the circuit in which the gas insulated circuit breaker is connected.
An existing type of clutch mechanism takes the form of a ratchet mechanism, in which a ratchet and a pawl cooperate with one another; in the locked state, the ratchet can only rotate in one direction as energy is accumulated, so that the accumulated energy will not be lost. When energy accumulation by the energy storage device is complete, the pawl will achieve mechanical separation of the motive power device from the energy storage device with an arcuate surface on the ratchet, so as to release the accumulated energy.